I didn't know
by SKRowling
Summary: SEQUEL: Six years after the "Secret Lives of Tori and Andre" it is about something that happens to Tori that is so subtle she didn't even know what was happening. Small iCarly mention, Tandre, Jori friendship, Cabbie, Bade. Tori POV
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here is the sequel. Six years after the **_**"Secret Lives of Tori and Andre".**_** First chapter has a special appearance by the iCarly's but this is not really a Crossover. I make a reference to an iCarly story I wrote; **_**"Someone Like You"**_**. My Tori and Jade have grown closer than ever. Also, this is about something going on with Tori; that was so subtle that she didn't know what was happening till it just happened. Most people would say, how could you not know? You'll see how you could not know.**

**As always, review!**

"_**Don't be shy!"—Jade West**_

**Tell me what you really think, S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years Later<strong>

It was so great to see the iCarly crew together again. At the end of the reunion Webcast, we hung out with them a little while. It looked like Freddy and Sam were actually going to give it a try. What I didn't like is that Carly was making eyes at my man. It brought back Memories of Steven. We had pretty much the same taste in dudes; But Andre was my Dude.

Actually they flirted a lot, but it has been six years since Andre and I have been married. Since we started this adventure. This is not the first time we have worked with Carly, or even Sam. We run in the same circles.

I watched Carly Fawn over Andre's bare chest, and just as I was beginning to think maybe keeping things from people we worked with a lot was not such a good idea, I heard Jade in my ear. "That's how it starts you know…"

I turned to Jade and frowned knowing she was right. "It's worked for years."

"Well, It doesn't matter if people know you have a boyfriend or whatever, they still try to break you up. It is the nature of the industry. Maybe you and Andre had the right idea."

My heart wrenched for her and I hugged her. It is amazing how Jade has moved from being my enemy, to my frienemy, to my best friend. We have come so far in our journey. Andre came to us and whispered in my ear. "I want to let Carly in on this chizz, she is making me nervous."

I laughed I liked watching him squirm, though I fully agreed with him. "Just ask her out you are due for a night out. Go get some pretty pictures taken."

"Please let me tell her." Andre said pleadingly.

"Let him tell her." Jade said. "She's a friend."

"Let him tell me what?" Carly said coming up with cat.

I turned my head and kissed Andre deeply. It kind of caught him off guard. When I stepped away from him I whispered, "Okay you can tell her." Though I had said everything that needed to be said. I saw Carly's face settle into a knowing smirk, and then I walked away with Cat and Jade.

After our iCarly appearance, we had a gig at the Sports Arena. After that my husband went on his publicity stunt date with Carly. I in turn hung out with Jade Cat and Robbie. Gibbie tagged along too.

"You guys never got married, " Cat said, "this shouldn't be that much trouble to split."

"We have been together for nine years! A split isn't just the legal stuff. " Jade said with a scowl, "Plus we have Harry, and I just…"

I looked at jade my eyes wide. "You're pregnant again?"

"I haven't told anyone…" She shushed me.

I hugged her again. She scowled at me. But she hugged me back. "You living vicariously off of me again Vega?"

"Yes! I hope you have a girl this time… I want to spoil a girl." I said.

She laughed, and then watched me a little sadly. I had spoiled Harrison shamelessly the past six years. I cried when Jade and Beck finally moved out of our house. But she brought him to rehearsals, so I still got my Harry fix. Then when Beck and I started working on the show last year, he started coming on the set. Andre and I haven't been able to have any babies. I kept miscarrying. So I placed my IUD again, and I resolved to never again consider it. I couldn't handle another miscarriage.

"Congratulations Jade." Robbie said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever." Jade still couldn't stand Robbie most of the time.

"So," I said trying to change the subject from the demise of Beck and Jades relationship, again. "Three days left till the big day? How are you feeling?"

"Great!" Cat said.

"Awesome," Robbie responded at the same time.

"Why May and not June?" Jade asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Everyone does June… I wanted to be different." Cat said

"You're different alright." Jade said her face scrunched up as if she were about to cry.

I pat her back trying to help her keep it together because I know she doesn't want to make a scene in public. Thank God for Gibbie's spectacle. He was doing some weird dance on the dance floor and Cat and Robbie went off to join him.

"It's gonna be okay Jade," I murmured.

"How do you know? You and your husband don't have this problem, no one knows who to break up with who."

"You know that Beck didn't cheat, but yeah it does get tiring when you don't trust someone. Maybe a break is what you need."

"We have children Tori, Harry is going to be so upset." Jade said taking a deep breath. "God these stupid hormones…"

I laughed remembering the last time she said that to me. "Tell me about your project? They totally loved it at Sundance."

She brightened as she thought about her work. "There will be a premiere just before we go on tour. It is coming out in theaters."

"That's great!" I said excitedly. "Your dreams have come true."

"Yeah, what a price to pay." She said kind of leaning back in her chair. "My Dad went to Sundance with me."

"How was that?"

"He said, 'Jade, I see you removed that jewelry from your brow' " She smiled, "I didn't have the heart to tell him it was just because of the movie I was in."

I smirked. "He was elated I take it."

Jade nodded. Just then Gibbie came up to us and pulled us out on the dance floor. I don't really know how it happened, but somehow, I was caught by the Paps while I danced with Gibbie. The clubs were supposed to have some sort of privacy. The next day, Gibbie and I were in a relationship and he was cheating on Sam while she was out in New Zealand making a movie. Tabloids were seldom right about what they posted. Sam was never with Gibbie, and our stories are truly so convoluted.

Carly came up to LA the next day with us Then she was caught by the Paps with Andre we all walked side by side and they caught a picture of Andre giving her nuggies. Now they are having some sort of relationship. Well that was what was supposed to happen. Carly got that; she was going to be Andre's "Date" for Cat's wedding.

There were all kinds of people in front of the house when we got there. "Shit, we have to move out of the hills." I said as he and I drove into our driveway. Carly stayed with us that weekend. The three of us waved at the Paps and quickly shut the gate at the end of the driveway.

"I can't believe the lies haven't caught up t you guys yet." Carly said looking around our house. "In here you guys are so… obviously married."

I smiled and handed her a Pepe Cola. "No one ever comes in here unless they are in the band."

"Or Family." Andre added.

"And what am I?" Carly said taking a swig of her Pepe."

"Oh you're family." Andre answered. "Especially now that we're going to be collaborating on that Album of yours."

Carly smiled brightly. I patted her shoulder attempting to make her feel comfortable. "Come on, it's dinner time, help me cook. I got to get rid of some of this food before we go on tour." I told Carly and we set to work while Andre got our bags out of the Car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So… I see you all are liking this story, and I couldn't help it but I finished another chapter instead of doing what I am supposed to be doing… Bad mommy, but anyway, incase you missed my Lemony drabble, here is a little of it for you. I am really going to try not to tart this up too much, but Tori and Andre are a mess. Worst couple really pissed me off so I broke Jade and Beck up… but I like Bade, I just don't know what to do with Beck right now. This whole children separated thing is hitting home for me as I go through much of the same here in my life… so Jade is me… except I am NOT Pregnant. **

**So as always Review!**

"_**Don't be shy!"—Jade**_

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

**Oh BTW… I don't own Victorious. I hope to work with Dan soon though… Keep your fingers crossed for me.**

**Sex**

* * *

><p>Up against the wall. It's so Hot and sticky, this is so clichéd but it feels like heaven to me. Someone walked into the Coatroom and Andre and I buried us deeper in the garments. Andre and I waited stark still, until we knew that the person had left the room. When the door closed he continued to pump in and out of me hard and fast.<p>

"Oh God yes!" I moaned bucking into him matching his rhythm.

"I love being married to such a bad girl." He murmured in my ear as he started to slow. He was pulsating. His pulsating made me contract and with a whisper my muscles begin to grip him. He moaned and fell backward taking about ten coats down with him and we writhed in pleasure on our bed of jackets. It was weird how many Jackets there were in there for an afternoon in May in LA. But it was cold today. Like in the lower 50's. That is beside the point; we just came on top of an untold number of coats.

Panting we laughed softly. "Let's pick these up before someone comes up in here." I said softly.

"Yeah, I better get back to Carly, or they'll start talking." Andre said as we picked up the coats.

"You know those mystery woman tabloid things totally turn me on." I said kissing him softly.

"Me too, why do you think I don't mind sneaking away with you."

I smiled and finished up in the coat room as he walked out and I waited a little before I made my way out of the coat room. Jade saw me and immediately pulled me by the arm and took me to the bathroom. She placed me in front of the mirror "Fix it… seriously you can't keep it in your pants till you get home?" That was the old Jade I know.

She takes a deep breath and gags. "What's wrong?"

"You smell like sweat, sex, and Channel." She replies as she ran to the bathroom and vomits the beautifully expensive food in the reception. I move to help her and she yells. "GET AWAY FROM ME VEGA!"

I blinked; she hadn't called me that in years. I smelled my armpits and tried to freshen up as best as I could. "Sorry." It was that mommy nose. That is one thing I didn't envy Jade.

She washed her face in the sink next to me. "Do something about your sex hair." She pulled out her brush.

"Thanks." I answered and I ran it through then pulled it up making the most fancy bun I could on short notice. As I did this I couldn't help but smirk. It reminded me of what I had just done in the coatroom.

"The two of you disgust me…" Jade said a smirk of her own forming on her lips. "Obviously you didn't do it in the bathroom… where did you sneak off to?"

"Coatroom." I mumbled.

She laughed, "Glad I am not a wuss when it comes to cold… I like cold."

"Right, why wouldn't you go to Canada in the winter?"

"I hate Canada!" She growled, "Besides, I am not a freaking Eskimo."

Just then Carly walked into the bathroom. "Was I right?" She asked Jade, she shook her head.

"There are echo's in the bathroom." Jade answered, "They are really good at sneaking."

"You guys were discussing my…" Someone walked in and I tuned and put on a little of my lip-gloss. When she left I went back to my query. "You guys were discussing my sex life?"

"I find it fascinating." Carly said running her hands through her long black hair.

"It is a study in human sneakiness… Haven't gone to college you are giving me an education in the human condition."

I looked at Jade and rolled my eyes. I would have harkened back to our high school days, and talked about her and Beck's little escapades that were not so subtle… but then again that would not be such a great idea. Jade knew I wouldn't do that to her, she smirked at me through the mirror. "Well, It's fun… and I am not apologizing for that."

"No one's asked you to." Jade said her blue green eyes hiding a smile behind them.

We all walked back to our table and it was time for Andre and I to sing Song2You. We did our usual thing on the stage. Jade always said that love oozed out of us when we were on stage, even before we started dating. Even if we were fighting she said it was disgusting when we sang that song.

After the song, Cat went to toss the bouquet. Carly caught it, Beck caught the garter, and they shared the most uncomfortable looking dance. Jade shot Daggers in their direction. I felt awful for my friends. I didn't want to choose sides, but I thought I might have to actually do that. I work with Beck… and I work with Jade either way I was stuck in the middle. I guess I should feel sorry for me.

Thankfully after that dance the reception was over, and Cat and Robbie left for their honeymoon in Lake Tahoe right away. "Who goes camping on their honeymoon?" Carly asked shuddering and waving goodbye at the limo.

"They are hardly going to be roughing it in that plush Cabin on the lake." Jade said.

"Besides, they aren't going to be doing much outside of the bedroom anyway." I continue. "Cat has an intense libido."

Jade and I laugh remembering what it was like at our house once Robbie decided to give it up. "She is going to wear his ass out." Andre interjected, then leaned to me and whispered in my ear. "I am going to wear you're ass out."

He leans back and looks at me and I smirk. "Well… alright!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So Cat and Robbie Are Married off, and Beck and Jade are broken up, Tandre is the standard of beauty, but what the hell is up with Trina? I may bring her up in the next chapter… not this one no this has something to do with work. So anyway, Review!**

**Don't be shy!—Jade**

**Tell me how you really feel.—S. K.**

**Sore**

I walked on to the studio Monday morning with my sunglasses on and a baseball cap on my head. Andre did in fact wear me out all weekend. I could barely wake up that morning.

I sat in my assigned chair at the table read. This week it seemed that the show was centered around my and Beck's characters, because we were sitting the closest to the producer. That meant lots of lines to study.

I so didn't want to be at work that morning. I needed rest; I needed to recuperate for my crazy honeymoon weekend.

Ted the producer walked in and sat at the head of the table next to me, so I was primary character this week. The rest of the cast filtered in. It consisted of four other fresh-faced young adults that could play teens. Some middle agers that played the parents. I played Tara, a naïve seventeen year old girl fallen in love bad boy Royce, that is beck.

This season I spent the whole season pining over him secretly to my friends, till the end of the year, we were on our read for the season finale. I looked through the script as they handed it to me. I immediately started to search for Tara, and marked the pages. I paused on page 28 and my eyes busting out of my head. It reads:

The kiss turns frantic and his hands move lower on her body…

I kept looking down the page. I saw choreographer's notes, and other writer's notes on the margins. The Wardrobe person put an annotation to make sure Tara wears a skirt in the scene.

I Turned to show Beck the scene. He looked at me and sighed. "We managed not to go there all these years…"

I smirked and shook my head. Work was work, this wasn't the first time I had done a sex scene… was it? It was. I had never done one. I was supposed to do one on my last movie and they wrote it out. "Jade is going to kill me."

"She'll get over it." Beck said his words were curt.

"She may be getting rid of you… but I have to deal with her all summer." I said turning to him.

Ted interrupted our little argument and started the table read. The Table read is were we all get together and read the script and the actors can have input on whether the characters they play would say the things they say the way they say it. That is where we have a voice and we serve as the sounding board. This was a truly charged table read indeed.

Once we were done, Ted came up to us and said. "So Tori and Beck, let's get that sex scene done and over with today that way we can get it out of the way."

"Uh, Yeah, okay." I said, Beck just nodded and he left us just standing there looking like idiots. "I guess we better go study our lines and get into wardrobe."

"Yeah, I'll tell jade to keep Harry today." Beck answered as he walked away. I texted Jade that I had a sex scene with Beck before he could call her. She was his ex, but she was till my best friend. She would expect a heads up from me first.

**OK**

That was her response. Man she was pissed.

I sat in make up as I heard the one sided argument Beck was having. "Jade, for Pete's sake." He stated as he got to the door. "See this is why we can't stay together. You are always so jealous."

He came into the room and sat in his makeup chair. "Jade why can't you understand that I love you. I always have, I have never wanted to be with anyone but you." He stops to listen. "She's with Andre!"

My brows shoot up and I yank the phone from his hands. "Calm your hormonal self down and leave me out of your argument." I catch the make-up artists eye, she mouths you have a man? And I glare at her.

"I know Vega Thanks for the warning, I'm just afraid he will like it or something."

"You left him… you can't control him. If you liked it you probably should have put a ring on it."

"Don't quote Beyoncee on me." Jade scoffs

"But am I wrong?"

"No…"

"So keep my Harry with you today. See you guys at dinner tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I promise to hate every minute of this." I said

"Whatever, Thanks for the heads up."

"Absolutely."

We hung up and I gave Beck his phone back. "Thanks Tori I owe you one."

"You need to marry that girl then blind yourself so that she feels more secure in that relationship." I mumbled as the stylist began doing my hair.

* * *

><p>Tara kissed Royce passionately in the back of his car. He brought her up on to his lap and pressed her against his chest. I moaned, because that really hurt, but I tried to stay in character.<p>

"Are you sure?" Royce said, Tara nodded and Royce lay them down out of the camera frame.

"CUT!" Steven the director yelled, "Stay in position as we set up for a different angle."

I lay in the Car seat crushed by Beck's weight and I hated every minute, because my whole body is sore from… well pretty much the same shit I am doing right now. Except this time I get paid for it… wow did I ever just sound like a whore.

The whole Sex scene took about five hours to shoot. We got sticky and sweaty and horny, I was ready to go home to my man. I ran into my trailer, and lo and behold Andre was there, waiting for me. "Hey baby!"

"You didn't text me." Andre said seriously.

I had forgotten our deal; I had been so focused on Jade that I forgot all about Andre. "Baby I'm sorry, I was going to, then Beck started arguing with Jade and I had to talk her off a ledge… I am really sorry, it will never EVER happen again."

"Relax," Andre said wrapping his arms around me. "Jade told me everything, you know your and Jade Relationship, is a lot like ours used to be back in the day you remember?"

I looked up at him to see if that was a bad thing or a good thing. "That is because you are my baby, I love you more than anything."

"I know, and it is all good." He said and kissed me on my forehead.

"Okay I am going to take a shower, I'll be ready in no time." I said scampering off.

"I'll be waiting." I loved that man, he was so understanding, not jealous… why wasn't he jealous? Should I be worried?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is really short… sorry. I am really loving this story. There are a LOT of clues as to what is going on with Tor...and when it's over, it will all come together.**

**As Always Review! don't be shy!**

**tell me what you really think-S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotional<strong>

Few weeks later, Vega's Valentine was on tour. One night after a show in L.A., we all sat backstage with VIP guests. Andre was flirting as usual. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. This is actually bothering me! These things never bothered me before.

Trina was actually here tonight doing her job. Who knew that her calling in the biz was getting the bookings. She was great at booking the stadiums and she got the "Tainted Hearts Tour" Booked solid. we were sold out in all of the venues. We are doing a movie at the DC one on the National Mall on the fourth, freaking awesome. she got us the permits, the film crew and every thing.

I Look at Jade who is sitting in the corner of the room looking really Zen for Jade. Why is that making me angry, I want her to be the emotional wreck? Oh… I know I must be PMSing. That's it! And with that explanation, I feel better. I walk over to Jade. "So… You're kind of Zen tonight"

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "I'm trying not to jump the first willing guy I see."

I grin in spite of myself, "Oh."

"Glad you're enjoying this." She grumbled under her breath.

I reached over and hugged her, "Aw Jadey, at least you're not PMSing. I am wigging out."

Just then Beck walked into the room. The women in the room gravitated toward him. All except me and Jade who seemed to harness her sexual frustration to draw her baby daddy to her. He kind of glided towards her… it was crazy! I was watching this, and it made my eyes moist. I moved away so that I could see the full picture. I completely forgot about Andre, and everything and watched this show.

"So, where's Harry?" Jade asked

"Weekend with Grandma." Beck answered, "What's your next stop?"

"Salt Lake," Jade answered, and just kind of stared at him for a few seconds. "You want to go?"

"Let's go." He took her hand; she glanced at me and kind of waved discreetly. I stood there with my mouth agape.

"Bus leaves at seven!" I yell after them before they head out.

I turned to Andre, who was looking at me a bit hungrily. I smiled and waved goodbye. I was going home. I hoped he would follow me there.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jade Cat and I are watching 'The Notebook'. Jade watches it for pure comic reasons. Personally I had never watched the movie. Could you tell this was Cat's choice? By the end of the movie Jade and I were a mess of tears and Cat's dizzy giggle was driving me insane.<p>

"Oh lets watch something else!" Cat says cheerfully. "Maybe the Last Song, or maybe…"

"CAT!" Both Jade and I scream.

"Sorry…"

* * *

><p>Few days later, we are in Maui, Andre and I messed up big time. We had a cabana in the north of the Island. The most private side. I was standing outside on the veranda, and he came out to see me. "It's beautiful out here." He said running his hands on my back. I stood up straight and turned to face him. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss. I was filled with this intense feeling of happiness, like I would explode from the intense emotion.<p>

I had been like this for days, just so full every emotional swing was intense like the waves of the ocean. I returned his kiss fiercely and intensely as I felt. and we left each other breathless wen the wave of emotion finally broke.

"We will be taking a honeymoon when this tour is over." He mumbled against the skin in my neck after the kiss. We always said that if we ever did take a honeymoon we would let the world know. There would be no more pretending, no more hiding. We were growing tired of it.

"Oh yeah." I agreed and pulled him into our room for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know if you guys are narrowing it down, but I have decided that once the secret is out I will point out in each chapter where the clues were, as sort of a glossary and an explanation as to why she wouldn't know what was happening. It is the wannabe teacher in me I guess. I have been doing an awful lot of reading today, and I am fascinated with Rade stories now. I still can't come around to Rori stories. Anyway, if any of the writers I am reviewing is reading this… I am enjoying myself tremendously, and I hope I am giving back as good as I am getting.**

**As Always, Review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. —S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sick<strong>

Tabloids were a buzz. The Paps caught us in Maui. We weren't quite ready to let everyone know. We had not talked to the label yet. We were on the phone with them the next day and luckily they were cool with us coming out now.

"We'll do it the right way when we go to San Tropez in September." Andre said after we discussed it.

"Yeah." I said a little nervous. "Easy." I gulped.

I walked out to the balcony and stood looking out towards the nation's capital. I had been feeling queasy. But I chucked it up to nerves because Andre has been complaining of the same thing. Jade was always throwing up, but when Cat got sick two days before the 4th's concert, we knew that something was going around.

I had seemed to be able to escape it, and now the big concert is about to go on in less than twenty-four hours and I hadn't gotten sick yet. But guess who was on his knees worshipping the porcelain God. Andre, that's right.

I took care of him all night, and sometime after midnight, it was my turn. It was the worst. I couldn't even drink water. The next morning I woke up on the toilet. Jade was running her fingers though my hair. "You poor baby." She murmured when she saw my eyes flutter.

"You shouldn't be in here." I told her.

"What is the difference between helping you here and sharing a stage with you." She said softly. "We aren't going to cancel this concert, it's movie day."

"I don't want you getting sick, the least amount of exposure the better." I walked out to the main room of our suite. Andre was finally getting some sleep. Jade had brought us some really light broth.

"Listen, you sicko's have been dropping like flies around me. What makes you think I didn't already have the virus?" She asked as she followed me out with a glass of water. She dropped two fizzy pills into it and handed it to me.

"Did you?" I asked. I drank down the fizzy water, and then went to wash my face and brush my teeth.

"NO!" She responded her blue eyes widening. "But I'm a mom, I'm tough." There was a knock at the door. "Beck told me something interesting about the show the other day."

"Yeah?" I opened the door and smiled at Cat

"Are you going to be okay playing a pregnant woman?" she asked me waving at Cat.

"Why would I have a problem with it?" I said a little irate, "I am not going to break down every time I see a belly or a baby just because I can't get pregnant."

She shrugged, "Just checking."

"Well, don't worry about it." I said in a huff, "My big problem is I have to gain five to 10 pounds by the time I get back so that the stupid belly can fit me."

"Seriously?" Cat said sitting with a heavy sigh on to the chair next to Jade. "I don't think they should make you gain any weight… then you have to loose it all again."

"They want to make it look real." I said with a sigh.

Jade snorts and rolls her eyes. "Here you can't gain any weight, and I can't stop gaining it."

"You're pregnant! Please stop. You look gorgeous." Both Cat and I protested. Jade just frowned and rolled her eyes.

I looked at the clock. Four hours till show time, I guess it was time to get started.

We all managed to get through the movie without mishap. It was great how we sang into the darkness and as the fireworks rang out we sang the National Anthem. It was awesome. It was one of the greatest concerts I have had in my life, and I would have loved to end the tour here. But Trina had us booked out three more weeks.

Luckily our next one wasn't for three more days, so we had time to recover from the stomach flu. The third Morning, I was in Jade's room Doing the same thing for her that she had done for me on the fourth. "I'm a mom, I'm tough." I mocked her handing her some fizzy soda water, because she couldn't have the fizzy pills she gave me.

"Shut up." She groaned.

I rubbed her back as she drank her water, then she curled up around the pillow. "How is Harry doing on Set in Canada?" I asked trying to distract her.

"He has a part in the movie." She mumbled, "I gave my permission but I rally didn't want him to go. He just sees his daddy gets to be in the movies so he wanted to try."

"Why is it that when were kids we wanted to be in the movies? Then we get famous, we don't want our children to be any part of it when it is the most likely scenario that they will be in them."

"There is a lot of rejection in our careers. We don't want our kids to be so dependent on the opinion of others. It gives others power about whether your kid is happy."

"Oh." I said softly. "You feeling better?"

"Yes." She whispered, "I'm going to sleep now."

"Okay, Bye." I said turning off the bedside lamp and heading out of the room.

When I get to my Room, Andre is sitting with a pen and a pad. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hey," I said smiling back. I sat next to him on the bed and gave him a hug. "What are you doing?"

"Lyrics to the music I was working on the other day."

"Oooh can I see?" I asked

"Sure chizz." He said handing me the note pad and then humming a tune.

I begin to read and sing along to his tune.

Kiss my mouth, with your tears of Joy,  
>kiss me under the moon and pretend the sun never came up,<br>kiss the space between my body and your silhouette  
>and I will keep kissing you in the deapest sea of your Moisture.<p>

Kiss me with a whisper in my ear,  
>kiss the trail of my hands to your altar<br>kiss my face, with holy water from your fountain,  
>That baptizes and blesses me, with such a kiss.<p>

chorus:  
>Kiss my fields and flowers with your color droplets,<br>kiss the rain that slides down window,  
>kiss my life and my ashes, you might say I go too fast but<br>Kiss me and let me reach the summit with a shout.  
>Kiss the flood of desires, kiss all my passions<br>kiss my river to its Delta,  
>kiss my life and my ashes, you might say I go too fast<br>kiss my days and nights,  
>My floods and my sky in bright sunlight.<p>

Kiss my eyes, while I'm still sleeping in the morning  
>kiss my skin with the flow of your caverns,<br>kiss my face, with holy water from your fountain,  
>That baptizes and blesses me, with such a kiss.<p>

I looked at him and laughed. "What?" He asked.

"This song is about cumming?" I asked with a giggle.

"It is a power ballad about making your girl come… Yes." He answered with a laugh. "I never fail to make you wet."

"No… no you don't," I said and turn to give him a kiss. He pulls me towards him and brings me on top. "The song's a panty dropper." I whisper.

"Drop yours, " He mumbles as we undress each other. Soon we were free of our clothing and he flipped us over so that he was on top.

He kisses a trail from my jawline to my breast. I moaned loudly my breast felt so tingly and good as he sucked my nipples. His hands ran from my side down my hips and over my thighs. And he worked his mouth down my body.

I lost my breath once his mouth reached my center. I let out a loud groans he worked my nodule with varying degrees of pressure. It was sensory overload I cried. I cried and I came HARD. "Oh God!" I screamed

"That good?" Andre said coming up to my face. I kissed him hard and flipped us over so that I would be on top. I didn't waste any time, I just lowered myself on him and began to ride him. I rode him like our lives depended on it.

Then he flipped us over so that he was on top, and he pounded into me. We had sex every night. You'd think we'd be tired of this by now. I just wanted more and more, and he was more than happy to give it. In 6 years of marriage, we were hotter than ever. Would that all change once we go public?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay that song is called Kiss me**

**It is my English interpretation of the Spanish song Bésame by Ricardo Montaner it is a beautiful Mexican Ballad and my Favorite Spanish song.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is a cool chapter. We get to see a little of the old Jade. This is a Jori Friendship chapter, no Lemons sorry… that's next chapter. I have to thank all of you guys who have been putting this on Alert and faves, but don't be so shy… talk to me! I may surprise you and respond. **

**So as always Review! Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Weight<strong>

Finally I started packing on the pounds. I tried three different plans to bulk up without doing damage to my health, but my muscles just ate it up.

So then I began to eat a little unhealthy with the healthier stuff. I gained five pounds by the time we had our last concert. The Gang Celebrated with a party at our new house in Malibu. We had put our first love shack up for sale because the Paps were getting into our chizz.

My new house was beautiful! It had huge windows overlooking the ocean. The house kind of hung on a cliff. Jade looked out of the window and shook her head. "I am never bringing the kids to visit here." She said turning away from it and sitting on the couch.

"Why not?" I asked sitting next to her. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"Because, Look if you decide to have like a bar-B-Q or something, and we are all outside I couldn't ever take my eyes off of them. They would fall off the cliff face.

"Jade there is a fence." I said

"I'm just saying the place is not very kid friendly. Don't adopt children or pets." She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "You wore that perfume I like."

"And you are Randy again." I mumble using the word we picked up in Australia for horny.

She whines a little bit. "Tori."

"Go call him!"

"Tori. Beck is not a sex toy." Jade said, "We have not spoken since that one night."

"You two just need to get back together. You can't be alone in a room without fighting, or…"

"Yeah well the fighting leads to the other thing."

The doorbell rings, and I was certain it was he. It is like he hears her hormones calling him. Besides he was the only one of our friends that hadn't arrived. "Robbie!" I said getting up from the couch. I had an Idea that Jade was not going to like… but she would thank me for. "Rob, do you remember getting that ordination online?"

"Yeah," Rob said looking at me dubiously.

"Lets have a wedding tonight." I said to him looking over at Beck.

"I don't think it's such a good idea Tori." He said.

"It's going to happen, you know they want to."

I walked up to Beck and smiled at him my Tara smile. He raised his brow and looked behind him for Andre. "Hey."

"Uh… hi," he answered then took a sip of the beer he was nursing.

"Want to get married tonight?" I asked quickly and without tact. Can we say classic spit take?

"Uh… No." He said, "Not with you, plus you're married."

"Eww, gross…" I said

"You two are seriously married anyway. Even broken up you are married and you have two beautiful babies with this woman, you are going to marry her now!"

"How?" He asked.

I turned to Robbie who was messing with his pear pad then heading to my den. "Robbie." I answered.

"Have you talked to your friend about this?"

"I am talking to him right now!" I said side stepping the fact that I am a little scared to tell Jade. He looked at me with a smirk. "I thought, maybe if you asked her, it would make her more receptive."

Beck stares at me thoughtfully and then nods and finishes off his Beer. Then he strides over to Jade, and just kisses her. When they part, he leaves her breathless "Marry me right now." He said

Jade blinked slowly. Trina was standing near by and kind of let her jaw drop "Whaaaaaat?" She said dragging out the word. Jade just sat there silently looking into Beck's eyes.

"Jade, say something."

"Why right now?" She asked in disbelief.

"Why not right now?" He answered, "Look Jade, I love you and I am miserable without you. More miserable than when we are arguing all the time. We are already married, because I feel it in my soul. But… But I realize that what you fear the most is the Lack of commitment on my part."

"Okay," was all she said.

An uproarious cheer went up in the house. I went over to my friends and gave them both a hug. I held Jade tightly. "Now you can stop sniffing me." I whispered in her ear. She laughed softly in mine.

"You are one nosy bitch Lucy." She whispered back.

"You know you love it Ethel." I said stepping away and grabbing Robbie. "Let's do it quick before she changes her mind."

"One condition." Beck said, "Divorce is off the table. I am not doing this if this is just going to be a disposable thing. That means we work through everything even if we have to fight it out."

"Never cheat on me and I promise not to kill you." Jade answered then took his arm and Robbie performed a tiny ceremony in my living room.

* * *

><p>A week later, I sat in my living room one morning. Andre was out playing basketball; and I was at home watching my show for the first time on DVR and eating a whole pint of ice cream, and pickles. Hey I was bulking up I still had five pounds to gain for the stupid show.<p>

I had to start working the next week, and I was getting ready for my weekend honeymoon trip. Beck went back to Canada to re-shoot a scene that had gotten changed. Jade shot me a text.

"**Want to come find out whether it's a girl or a boy?"-J**

"**Really? BRT"- T**

I turned off the TV jumped up out of my couch and got dressed in record time. I was out of the door before Jade's return text rang back with the directions to the doctor's office.

"Hey!" I say in greeting with a quick one-armed hug when I arrive.

"Hey." She sat back down in her seat. I hadn't seen her since our shotgun wedding. She looks content. I smiled, as I look her over. She scowls at me, "what?"

"You are glowing." I answer.

"That's called satisfaction." Jade answered, "I can't believe he left for Canada today, I am going to go bat-shit-crazy without him."

"Jade, you cursed!"

"I know," Jade said looking down at her nails, "But that man makes me dumb."

Finally the sonotechnician calls out Jade's name and we go into the exam room. Jade lays down on the table, and the technician turns off the harsh overhead light and plays a bit of soft music in the background. "It is soothing to the mother and the baby," She said

Then she squeezes the blue gel on Jade's exposed belly and presses the wand over it. "Oh Jade! She's so cute." I said looking at the silhouette of the infant in her womb.

"How can you tell Vega?"

"I know because she's your kid. "

The technician measured everything, on the baby. Then she stops and giggles. "Do you see that little apple shaped thing?"

"It's a boy!" Jade said a smile coming to her face as she looked at her little boy's scrotum on the screen.

"Awww… I am going to have to wait to spoil a girl."

"Don't bitch about it." Jade says with a smile. She is thrilled with her baby; I knew she didn't care what it was. I just really, really wanted to buy pretty dresses.

The technician laughed at our exchange. Then kind of looked at us strangely. "Um…" she started handing jade a paper towel so she could wipe her belly. "You guys are close…"

Jade arched her eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"She's the other mommy?" She asked.

Jade and I went wide-eyed and slack jawed and we just stared at her for a moment. Then we looked at each other and laughed. "My husband is in Canada, my band mate is my best friend we have known each other since high school." Jade answered.

The technician blushed fiercely. "In fact she used to HATE me."

"With a passion."

"You know that is probably why we act like we're married or something." I pondered out loud.

"Because I hated you?"

"Because I had to make you fall in love with me."

"That's so Stupid!" We began to argue.

"See… what do I love about you?"

"Well you're going to adore me when I…"

"Uh… Ladies!" The technician interrupted. "I'm sorry… I see this a lot too."

We looked at her a little annoyed that she interrupted our love fest. "You have pictures for me?" Jade said a little irate. The technician printed off a set of pictures and handed them to Jade. "Gimme."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I make her kind of testy sometimes."

"Don't apologize for me!"

"JADE!"

"TORI!"

"LADIES…" We looked at the technician. She held out a piece of paper and a pen to us. "Can I have your autographs?"

We look at each other again. Jade rolls her eyes and snatches the pen and paper away from her. "Be nice Jade…" I said because I saw she was about to write an F. She looked up at me and changed her F to a J and just wrote her name.

I give the girl my autograph and Jade and I walked out of the office. "You know I am spoiling the hell out of this on e too right?"

"I never had any doubts." She responded. "Lets go grab some lunch, something healthy, you're getting fat."

"Hey!" I said ready to defend the weight gain. Then i just sighed, "I have been fighting an urge to go to the gym." She laughed as we headed to our respective cars.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay at long last Update! It is time for something to come to light. I don't' have much to say because… I have been gone forever! I had a book to finish and today I finished and I celebrate by writing this chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, Review! Don't be Shy!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Insatiable<strong>

So we nixed San Tropez and opted for Cabo San Lucas instead for our little excursion on our First Honeymoon. We walked out of the airplane separately and took separate cars to the hotel. We weren't ready for the paps just yet.

As I sat in my car, I got a text from Andre.

Andre: You ready for this?

Me: No… I'm nervous

Andre: Me too.

Me: This has been all about us for years; it was so exciting… I think I'd be lost if everyone knew.

Andre: We'll make this exciting. You'll see… OK I'm in the Lobby I spotted a Pap already.

Me: OMG… Ok I'm right behind you I'll be in the lobby in like two minutes.

Andre: Ok

I walked into the lobby dragging my luggage behind me. I had my sunglasses on and with the extra weight I had gained for the show no one recognized me yet. I wasn't supper fat by any means I now wore a size 8 as opposed to a 3. "Babe!" I said walking towards Andre. That perked the paps up a little. He turned and smiled at me and then we Hugged like we always do kissed me on the cheek. It wasn't camera worthy because he did that a lot.

"I have been waiting for this for a long time, so ready to relax." Andre said wrapping his arm around my waist as he waited for the room key.

"Tour was hard this year, I was more tired than usual." I conceded allowing normal conversation to take place. Now the paps knew I was famous too, and they were snapping trying to figure out who I was.

When he got the room key he pulled me toward the elevator by the hand. As we did that I remembered one specific elevator ride that I had with Andre. "We almost got caught that last time in New York." I said through a smirk.

He put on his hell yeah smirk I have grown fond of and looked at me wiggling his brow. "Wanna go again?"

I blushed I was always ready to go with him now a days. It was constant sometimes until I was raw. "Maybe later I say, I want to go on a Bed first… haven't done that in a while." I laughed.

He came closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist and placing kisses on my face. "It is our honeymoon." He said just as the door opened. We didn't mind I just turned my head and kissed him. That was strange for me. We never kissed in front of people; I don't actually think that Jade or Beck has seen us kiss more than twice.

When we pulled away, we saw two teen girls standing there with a look of awe in their faces. "I KNEW IT TARA!" One of them screamed.

Tara just rolled her eyes, "so what Chris? It was bound to happen anyway."

Andre and I looked at them puzzled and Chris thrust a paper and pen at Andre. "Can I have your autograph?" Then she looked at me, "I knew you and Andre would end up together eventually."

My eyebrows shot up. "Oh yeah?" I asked as I took the pen from her and signed her piece of paper.

"She had this theory that the mystery woman that Andre was always seen with was you. But then you always had an alibi…" I smirked at what Tara said and looked at Andre.

"Bye guys, nice to meet you." I said heading out of the elevator.

We laughed as we went into the suite and then I began to undress. I was on my honeymoon damn it, I wasn't going to waste anymore time.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Andre and I stepped out of the room and headed to dinner at the Hotel restaurant. We were aware of the eyes that followed us as he led me to our table by the hand. We were sat in a booth and I leaned into him. He draped an arm over me and we cuddled and kissed as we waited for our food.<p>

After we ate we strolled hand in hand to the beach to watch the sunset. He stood behind me and held me around my waist and kissed my neck. My insatiable appetite for him began my heart pulsating and I turned to face him capturing his lips with mine. "I love you so much." I whispered. "You make me feel so safe."

"I love you too baby. " He said then we deepened the kiss we sunk down into the sand and he sat while I straddled him. I looked around and the beach was mostly deserted as the sunset, and I adjusted my long sundress to cover our activity, I free his member from the strain in his pants. "Tor… here?"

"Yess…" I hiss as I move the fabric of my underwear aside and lower myself down on him. Crushing my lips to him.

"Oh my god, Baby you are the best." Andre whispers in my ear when we separate from the kiss. I am moving internally, working my vaginal muscles and massaging his honey stick without doing a whole lot of moving.

"Out door is your fantasy isn't it?" I moan, as the exercise was beginning to get to me.

"Yes… yes it is." He answered as the sun set completely, He stood up with me in his arms and walked us further into shadows then he dropped to his knees laid me back and continued to pound me silly.

"Oh shit!" I moaned and just like that, we came together.

"Oh I'm definitely doing it outside again." He mumbled as we disengaged and quickly tucked himself into his pants.

I laughed and kissed him trying to brush the sand from my back and hair. We walked hand in Hand back to the Hotel.

* * *

><p>News travels fast. The next morning I got a phone call "Hullo?" I said still groggy.<p>

"Shit Vega, you just got there yesterday, you work fast!"

I raised an eyebrow, someone cussed in my ear... couldn't be Jade she "Jade?"

"You are in every tabloid slobbing down your husband. " she said with a hint of amusement in he voice.

"That's what I'm here for." I said stretching out.

"What are you up to now?" She asked sounding bored.

"I'm on my honeymoon Jade, leave me alone." I said with a sigh.

"The paps are swarming the Esperanza now, what are you gonna do?"

"Give them a show."

* * *

><p>When we got back home we got busy again. TMZ Stopped Andre in the street one afternoon and asked him how long he and I had been seeing each other. "Uh… I don't know what you talking about man."<p>

One afternoon I was at Pinks trying to get a chilidog and TMZ caught me. "Tori, I love you on your show!"

I smile at him. "Thanks!"

"What is happening with your character this year?" The pap asked.

I shrugged, "You have to watch!"

"I heard you and Andre from band have a thing."

"Thing?" I said trying to put a mixture of denial and guilt in the answer. "Oh you mean that whole secret lady he's always spotted with?"

"Yeah, is that you?" He asked

I laughed and I finally got to the head of the line at Pinks. "Sorry guys I am gonna get me a chili dog." I excused myself.

At Jade's red Carpet for her movie the lot of us showed up as a group. We stopped and took a group photo. "I'm gonna tell people I have someone." Andre said before walking away. People were taking a lot of pictures.

Jade posed with me. "Don't move, you're hiding my belly." I laugh and I flirt with hade and the Camera.

Tori! Come talk to us!" Entertainment Tonight called out to me. I walked over and smiled for their cameras. "We just heard something from Andre! Is the perpetual Bachelor of Vegas Valentine really be taken?"

"Yeah, He's quite taken with her." I answered

"What about you? Anyone special?"

"Yeah… I do." I said then moved on

"Oh yeah the girl's in love… I see you guys inside!" I heard Jade say and she pushed Andre and me into the theater. "I just wish you guys would get this media circus over with, you over shadowed my premiere"

Andre and I held hands and walked the rest of the way inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay sorry for the delayed posting of this. I am so glad you guys like this story. It was the first Idea for a Victorious story I had. Even though it is not the first I started to write or the most popular, you guys still like it and that is cool.**

**This one has a lot of JORI friendship in it. It is a filler chapter, coz I want to time leap, but I needed to make a resolution to the media circus surrounding the: are they or aren't they together scenario. It is all coming out here.**

**Thank you for your reviews, they keep me on fire! So please keep them coming. Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crave<strong>

Two weeks in a row, my character was written out of the show. Two weeks, this pregnancy thread was going to kick into high gear and then I would be working every single episode, with my character dominating the story line, and I was already exhausted.

Beck and Andre went out for a guy's night out with Robbie, so Jade and I just vegged out in my living room. Harry was asleep on the floor between us in a Sleeping bag and Cat who just found out she is having a baby is in the bathroom hurling.

I looked over at Jade who has a fried chicken leg dipped in some vanilla ice cream. I cringed. "Ew… What the hell Jade?"

"It isn't as bad as it seems. " she stated and scooped a dollop of ice cream on my drumstick. "Try it."

I looked at it and shrugged. "Alright…" I bit it, and it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. "You know what I always heard pregnant women craved and I always wanted to try?"

"What, Not projectile vomiting into the toilet so that they could enjoy their food?" Cat interjected coming back into the room.

"Aww… I'm so sorry Cat." I said rubbing her back.

"How would you know what it feels like?" She answered grumpily and I had forgotten that Cat knew nothing about the babies I had lost. Jade was the only one that understood how hard it was for me.

"Cat, she can sympathize, she's been hung-over plenty of times." Jade said squeezing my shoulder and taking a bite of her chicken.

I smiled gratefully, and then sighed,"Well I know a fake pregnancy on TV is not the same, but… I think I am going to try method acting. I am going to pretend I am just as pregnant as the two of you. I am going to try some pickles and Ice Cream."

"That's actually really good, bring the whole Jar." Jade said.

"OOOH Do you have any chocolate sauce?" Cat intoned, and I nearly gagged thinking of the combinations of all of that.

"I think I'll skip the chocolate sauce." I mumbled bringing the requested items down to the living room. I turned on the TV and I began to channel surf as the pregnant balls of hormones beside me attacked the pickles and chocolate syrup.

I heard my name and Andre's name in a Farandula Show on the Spanish channel and I stopped to see what gossip was going around about us in the Latin world.

Farandula means gossip, so the show hardly was ever right about stuff. But I thought I'd check it out just the same. Just Then the guys walked into the house, as the news sounded out from the TV. "Hey, that's Me and you on the Spanish channel." Andre said with a smile on his lips. He leaned down and kissed me and tried to decipher what was going on the screen.

Jade and I looked at each other when the two ladies on the magazine show discussed something to the effect of actually doing some investigation. They had done a search of public record, because our trip to Cabo had been a really cozy one. The Farandula had scooped all other paps, because they had found our marriage license and had discovered that we had actually been married for 6 years now. I sat bolt up right and covered my face. "Holy… wow talk about wild fire." I said my jaw dropping.

"What's up baby?" Andre asked knowing that the whole story was about us, but not understanding the gist of the conversation.

"They found your marriage license." Jade said going back to her pickles and ice cream in chocolate sauce.

I quickly searched for E News on my DVR and clicked on the one for that day, and there it was in English for everyone to understand. It was actually over, no more speculation! I sighed it actually made me feel better. I looked at Andre who had collapsed in the love seat in laughter. I reached for a pickle and dipped it in Jade's ice cream and ate it. It tasted sooo good. I started to even get some chocolate sauce the next time. The guys just kind of watched us for a while.

"What are you eating?" Robbie asked watching as his wife sucked on a pickle.

"Pickles and Ice cream." She answered him.

"It's not so bad, I like it and I'm not crazy with chemical imbalances." I answered. "You should try it."

"No thanks, I'll pass." Andre said with a grimace

"Nope…" Beck said heading for the fridge and getting himself a beer.

"I'll try." Robbie said and he came over and sat with us. He took a bite and ran for the bathroom to spit it out. "That is disgusting."

Beck and Andre laughed at Robbie. "Wuss," I said with a smirk. Jade just looked at me weird. "What?"

She stood up and pulled me with her to my room.

"Take a test…" She said softly

I looked at her like she was insane. "What?"

"I know you almost as well as your man does. So I really think you should take a test right now."

I raised a brow and go to the bathroom. "I don't think I have one." I lied.

"Yeah you do, go take one." She insisted. I was scared, what if this wasn't really happening. What if she was wrong? I think I will break.

"I can't take it if you are wrong." I admitted.

"I'll be here for you the same way you are here for me. Just do it." She whispered.

I did, and then I sat with her on my bed and waited for the results. "I have an IUD placed, it is supposed to prevent pregnancies Jade, and this isn't going to work"

"Yeah but… you act a lot like I do… there is just something off about you lately."

I sighed, it was time to check I walked into the bathroom I peeked at the results, and I threw the stick in the trashcan. I walked out of the bathroom and I hugged Jade. "Don't you ever make me do that again." I whispered.

She sighed and let me cry in her arms for a little while. "Pull yourself together Vega," she whispered. "You yourself said that it was going to be wrong. I just really wanted someone to share this experience with other than Cat. You are my best friend; I need to stop projecting these things on you. I'm sorry."

"I love you too Jade," I answered. We walked back to the living room. Andre was on the phone with someone, and Car and Robbie were watching a movie. Beck and Harry were gone. He was probably settling him down in the room we had made up for him and his brother in our house. We congregated here a lot, and we loved it.

"However long we've been together shouldn't be an issue, we just are, and we wanted privacy about it as we entered our careers that is all." Andre was saying. I kissed his cheek and rubbed his back and headed to the microwave to make a bit of popcorn. It felt as if we were all back in High school just hanging out. It is a couple's night in, Yay. I made a separate bowl of popcorn for myself because I liked to put garlic and hot sauce and raisins in it. No one else likes that but me. So I am not sharing.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG okay I didn't mean to write this chapter just yet, but I guess I am almost done. Just an epilogue left. The beginning of this chapter is very Tragic, I'm sorry people but I hope you cry, because the ending is awesome and it will make you happy again. And I hope you tell me all about what you felt. Tell me you hated me when I wrote the tragedy and tell me how much you loved me when I revealed the secret that I think most of you will be satisfied that your suspicions were confirmed. So as always review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Obsession<strong>

I looked at my pregnant self in the mirror. How I wished it were the real thing. I mean the belly and breasts they looked real. I had been wearing different sized pads for three months now. I really wanted this. For some reason, not being able to do this for Andre and for myself made me feel like less of a woman.

I wanted to be a mom so badly now. As much as I wanted to play it off… I really was expecting that that test would be positive. I could hardly go around Jade or Cat anymore as their bellies just expanded with life it was sickening. I blew off Rehearsal, and threatened to Quit Vega's Valentine more than three times already.

This desire was really affecting my marriage and my work here at the studio. I had to stop this I had to gain control of it. I didn't want to turn to drugs though. It wasn't the answer. But I started to obsessively search for alternatives.

Now that all eyes of the world had turned to Andre and I, everything was so much more chaotic, public. I exercised a lot. I didn't care anymore if they had to put extra padding on me for the show, I was about to drop my fake baby in about three weeks anyway, and I wanted to get back into my old Jeans. I didn't eat right, I knew that, but I was not loosing the weight the way I wanted to… actually I wasn't loosing weight at all.

I never told Andre, or anyone but I fainted in my Trailer one morning before taping. I came too on the floor, next to the mini fridge. My insides twisted I was hungry so I ate everything in the fridge. Then I threw up half of it because I stuffed myself so much that my stomach rejected it. It was so scary. Then there was a knock on the door telling me that they were about to begin shooting. I just pulled myself together and like a good little actress, I went out to the set.

I hid my body from everyone, including Andre, who was going through some serious sex withdrawals. We argued incessantly now, we didn't have as much sex as we had been accustomed to. It was all like being public about being together, made the act a waste of time now. Now it was out in the open, we could move on and do other things.

The Paps didn't make it easier. The baby bump watch was now in effect, as they always did as soon as they knew two celebrities had hooked up. Half the time I was in costume when they spotted me, the other times, they got me as I came out of the gym as I tried to shed the slight tummy I had gained to play my stupid TV roll. I will never again do this… it was hard. I will never again complain about body padding. I will wear whatever they want me to wear as long as I don't have to work this hard to loose the weight again.

Awards season was here. I had the Golden Globes to attend this weekend, and In two weeks the Grammy's. Jade was missing the Globes, because as I stood there looking at my fake belly and boobs and ass, Jade was being induced. My phone rang; it was Beck. "Is Jordan here?" I asked.

"Oh you do care…" Beck said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to answer my question. "Come as soon as taping is over."

"I don't want to…" I said Jade and I had a fight two days prior to this.

"Get over yourself Vega… " Beck used my last name, which meant he was pissed as hell because he never called her that. "Jade is having some issues, she's kind of scared and she is pissed that she needs you at all."

"Needs me?" I laugh humorlessly, he stays silent for a while and I hear some moaning sound in the background.

"You okay? " He asked softly.

"I have a head ache, Doctor said…" Jade said softly and my heart started thudding.

"I gotta go, just don't forget to come."

"Fuck this I'm leaving now." I said throwing a freaking maternity dress on my padded body and going to the show runner. I pled with him to change the order of shots for today. I ran to my car and high tailed it to the hospital.

I stepped out and The paps were there, they knew she was having her baby today and knew that we would all be here for her. "Finally," I heard one of them say, "She was the last one left."

My heart beat hard. They were all here, what was happening to Jade. Once I stepped on the floor, which was strangely devoid of anyone but a few medical staff, Harry ran to me and kind of bounced on my fake belly. I hugged him tightly. "Hey kiddo." I said softly. "Where's mom?"

He pulled me to the door of her room. "I'm not allowed in there." He said softly. I looked around at my friends who stood there with worried eyes. I looked at Andre pleading for him to get a hold of his godchild so I could go be with his mother.

He came up to me and kissed me hello and whispered. "'Bout time you got here."

"Don't start." I whispered and allowed him to pull Harry away so that I could go in. I walked up to Beck who had his back turned to the door talking to the nurse in hushed tones. Jade was sleeping and pale. I mean really pale, more than usual. She didn't look the same as she did the last time. She was hooked up to heart monitors this time. She had two different bags hanging from the IV. One I knew about potosin, but the other med I didn't know what it was for.

I touched Becks back as I passed him, if only to let him know I had come. "She's her best friend, she's cool." I heard him say as I sat in the seat beside her bed. As I sat, I realized how heavy this prosthetic belly really was.

I reached for Jade's hand and gently stroked it. Her icy blue eyes fluttered open and focused on me. She smiled and a bit of color returned to her. "I knew you wouldn't let me go through this alone." She whispered.

I squeezed her hand and I needed to say something before this moment passed. "I'm sorry for being a total bitch on wheels these last few months. I'm just so jealous you know?"

"Well, We'll call it even." She answered and I knew she was referring to all the times she fought with me in high school. "Tor, if something happens to me… take care of my boys for me will you?"

"Nothing's gonna happen to you. You'll be fine." I said and just as I said that her heart monitor began to beep wildly and there was a flutter of activity as I was pushed out of the room along with Beck.

Beck broke down, and I reached around to hug him. Andre came over and wrapped his arms around both of us, and Harry wrapped his little arms around Beck's leg and my leg. "Can you get Harry out of here. I'll come get him when it's over." I nodded.

"Of course… Hey Harry let's go get your room ready for your brother." The little boy smiled excitedly and ran toward the elevator. Andre and I waved at Beck and left the Hospital our hearts heavy with worry.

&$^12345

"Maybe we should adopt…" Andre said to me as we sat in the limo to the Golden Globes. I really didn't want to go now after everything that had happened to my best friend. But I had to, I was presenting.

"Yeah," I said furrowing my brows. My heart was not into this awards night thing. I wanted to be at home in sweats not on a stupid red carpet with the equivalent of a trash bag for a dress. I looked fat and stupid and I was not in the mood for this.

"I love you," He said softly stroking my hair, which I had left down. I looked at him and smiled. "Always will."

"I totally needed to hear that right now." I said then sighed. "My back is killing me."

"You wore that body suit all day the other day, you've been hurting since then… do you want to go to the doctor?"

"Maybe, let me just get through this award show." I said as the limo stopped in front of the carpet. Andre stepped out, and helped me out of the car. I walked painfully erect and went through the paces on the carpet. I didn't want to be smiling; I didn't want to pretend everything was okay. I was resenting this. But Jade wouldn't want her to miss this.

I sat at our table shifting uncomfortably, chatting with some other members of the show. We murmured about Beck and Harry and how they were coping. I didn't really want to hear anything. I zoned out, and downed two glasses of champagne, before I had to go back stage so I could present the award for best Indie film. Jade had been nominated for that, and I knew she would win. "Unfortunately Director Jade West is unable to receive this award tonight, so I will be accepting it on her behalf." I cried for her, She had achieved what she wanted. I walked painfully back to our table with Jade's award in hand.

Andre hugged me and kissed me. "You did great." He whispered. I kissed his lips and downed my third glass of champagne. The pain in my back began to subside.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom." I whispered to Andre about to get up.

"Baby, your category is next, can you hold it?" He asked.

I looked to the stage I had not realized it was that time, and gulped, as suddenly my mouth was dry. I downed my fourth glass of champagne and reached for Andre's in nervousness. "Shit, shit, shit." I whispered.

"Take it easy lightweight, you want to be sober when you get on stage." He said rubbing her back.

"I probably won't even win." I said just as my name fell from the presenter's lips.

"What was that again?" Andre asked with a smile. He held me tightly and the rest of the table cheered.

I was stunned and walked up the steps to the stage. This was traumatic, it was insanely rewarding. This was happening, and all I could think about was the fact that something just fell out of my crotch and into my underwear. "I don't know what to say, I guess I should have prepared myself better." Searing pain was tearing through me, and I just took a breath so no one in the audience would panic. "I drank like five glasses of champagne before I came up here I was so nervous, so If you know I owe you thanks, know that I do thank you with all of my heart. Thank you!" I screamed as the audience laughed and clapped.

I walked off the stage as calmly as I could then as soon as I was back stage I grabbed the Model that was walking next to me and whispered. "Call 911, and my husband please."

She panicked and sort of handed me off to a dude while she went out to get Andre. The Dude held me up by the waist and suddenly a flash flood gushed out of my body. It wasn't pee; I knew the smell well. I had smelled it just two days before in the hospital with Jade. My IUD was on the floor by my feet. "Holy Shit."

"What the fuck is that?" Dude said really wanting to let me go.

"I think I'm having a baby." I said softly.

"You think?" He picked me up and took me to the Green room and kicked whoever was in there out. He laid me down on the couch there. My phone chirped It was a text. I picked it up and smiled.

**Jade: Great speech Vega**

**Me: I'm pregnant**

Then the phone rang. "Tell me you're joking."

"Well I won't be for long anyway I am about to loose the baby. My water broke my IUD is on the floor somewhere. I'm in some serious pain waiting for Andre and the ambulance to show." Just as I said that Andre found me.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think I'm having a baby," I whispered and the pain overtook me. I pushed it just seemed natural, that is all I have wanted to do for an hour now, and the head, I could feel it slip out. "Help me," I pled with Andre and it spurred him into action.

He looked, and took in a breath. "Baby don't you push right now, wait."

I felt him tug on something and I felt the baby move a little bit "okay I think we're cool" he said and I pushed again, Andre was smiling as he held the baby's head A baby that was not making a sound.

"Andre…" I say softly because I still could not see. "What's going on?"

"Just a little bit more Tor…" he said, as I heard a little mewling sound before I had even finished getting the baby out.

I heard the baby cry and I couldn't help but shed some tears of my own. I forgot I was on the phone and I could hear Jade on the other end of the line. Was she crying? "What is it?" She asked.

"She's beautiful Tori," Andre said holding our baby in his jacket. She was attached to me still and as she was handed over to me the paramedics walked in. I didn't care about the flurry of activity around me. This person had been inside of me for months, and I didn't know! How could I not know? She looked at me, Her big eyes a cloudy gray color, Her skin white and pink, but her hair was wild and curly. She was a big girl, I mean if you consider that she had taken up residence in my gut, and I had only gained a total of twelve pounds. The paramedic said she was six pounds. She was healthy, and long at twenty-two inches. I was a mother. It was the one thing I was aching to be, and here I was.

"She's a miracle, un milagro…" I said softly cooing at my baby.

The paramedic smiled, "That's a nice name for her. Milagros, my aunt it's my aunt Miri's name."

Andre and I looked at the paramedic. "Miri?"

He nodded, "Short for Miracle, since that what her name means in Spanish."

Andre and I looked at each other, "Miri." We smiled and nodded. "You like that? I asked the baby. She yawned and closed her little eyes. I kissed Miri's head then I kissed Andre and leaned back as the paramedics wheeled us to the ambulance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so okay... Jade had Preeclempsia,which could kill a mommy if her blood pressure spiked. it could kill the baby too...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This will be the end of the story. Loaded with Jori Friendship stuff and kids and kids and kids. And a little H.A. mention too. I hope you enjoyed the story. Have a wonderful day, and review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood Arts<strong>

"Morning, my love!" Jade said using her key to let herself into my house. What a weird little friendship we've developed. Doesn't matter, she calls me that because on our new show that's what she calls me. It just kind of stuck. "Are they ready?"

I smiled, I was so excited for them, but of course I'm not surprised they made it. The blood they carry in their veins makes it impossible for them not to be talented. "Sirrah! Tell your sister to get her behind down here Jade is here to take her to school."

My second miracle, another unplanned unknown pregnancy… I tell you I didn't know the second time till I was seven months in… I went in to change my IUD. Sirrah (Yes that is Harris spelled backward) kind of showed up out of the blue eight years ago. "MIRIIIIIIIII." Sirrah called from her seat.

Jade chuckled, as I rolled my eyes and headed toward the intercom. "Miri Elizabeth If you don't get down her in five minutes I will sing to you till you do." I heard a frustrated scream at the other end and a bit of stumping around up above. Miri is fourteen and a complete teenager. She is driving me up the wall.

"I'll get her Aunt Tori." Jordan walked in from the car. He looked just like Beck. I looked at him and thought I was looking back in time. I looked at Jade and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay," I said

"If you are not back here in five minutes, I will go get the both of you…" Jade stated in a warning tone that I did not understand.

I looked at her when he got out of earshot. She shot up out of the barstool and to the intercom. She pushed the listen button. "He likes her," she whispered.

My brows shot up. "Like, Like?" She nodded "Holy chizz."

We listened, "hey, Miri." Jordan said awkwardly.

"Jordan! Look at my hair! I hate my hair, god I wish I had mom's hair like Sirrah"

"I think your hair is awesome." Jordan said. "It's beautiful." Jade and I smiled at that. They grew quiet I imagined them gazing in each other's eyes.

"Jordan and Miri I'm coming up there," Jade yelled not letting that silence settle.

"Coming down now." Miri yells back.

"Hey Mir… I was wondering if you wanna hang out after school?"

"Isn't that what we always do?"

"No I mean like… be my girlfriend Miri." With that my clumsy daughter, whose room was right next steps tumbled down them.

Jade and I moved away from the intercom and sort of chuckled to ourselves. The two have been inseparable since birth and now they were the new Beck and Jade of Hollywood Arts. "Ow… I'm okay"

We looked toward the stairs and watched as Jordan helped Miri off the ground. Just as he did that Andre came upstairs from the studio. He kissed me on the lips, Jade on the cheek, and Sirrah on the head. "Was that you that you hitting the ground up here Miri?" He asked giving her a big hug and a kiss on the head, then patting Jordan on the back.

Jade and I just laughed out loud now. "I can't blame the girl, Jordan just broke some shocking news to her right before she hit the stairs." I said. Miri fixed me with a glare that would rival Jade's.

"Oh please, you think Aunt Tori would let you into her daughter's room without monitoring?" Jade snorted at their shock. "You may be her favorite fourteen year old boy, but that is what you are, a boy."

"A really handsome boy," Andre caught on… "Did you just ask my daughter out?"

"Um…" Jordan said.

"I swear Jordan you better not be anything like your dad was…" Andre said as Beck Robbie, Cat and their fourteen-year-old twins came into the house.

"What did I do now?" Beck asked sitting in a bar stool next to Jade. Cat sat beside Sirrah.

"Your son, better keep it in his pants with Miri." Jade and I did a spit take, as we had been drinking Coffee and had taken a sip.

"Hold on there… but I could have said no if I wanted to." Jade said. "Have that talk with your kid, and we'll have that talk with ours."

"Oh my god! Okay… everyone out of here! It is time to get to school and work lets go!"" I said defusing the possible bomb. "Miri can't go out tonight unless we know where you are going."

"Okay… Jordan and Miri get in my car, come on wonder twins, we're off to Hollywood Arts." Jade said kissing Beck goodbye, and heading toward the door. "See you on set My Love."

"Okay Later," I answered her.

Beck and Andre laughed they enjoyed making the kids uncomfortable. "Okay Beck you ready to record?"

"Yup." They are working on an Animated series.

"All right, Sirrah you ready?" I asked my eight year old. She has been like Miri, in the business for a little while now. She has a job, with Rob and Cat; on a kid show on Nick it's her first day. "You will do great, and I will try to come to set after my table read okay?"

She nodded, she tried to look like she wasn't nervous, but I knew she was. "What about school?"

"There is school on set Sirrah, you know that." I said.

"Did everyone already leave?" Harry said.

I looked at my twenty-year-old godson and crushed him to me. "Oh my god! You're back from London!" Harry was just like his mother. He was going to a media school in England.

"Yeah, I missed you guys." He gave Cat a hug, and then he gave Rob and Sirrah a high fives. "What's up Sirrah?"

"Hi, Harry… My sister is dating your brother." She informs him.

"What? No way!" He looked up at me. "Is she serious."

I chuckled. "She nearly killed herself falling off the stairs when he asked her."

"I can't believe I missed that."

"Yeah, your mom is in fourteen year old watch today," Robbie, said with a hint of amusement.

"Aww…" He said, I knew that was who he was looking for, and whom he didn't really want to see was still here. He ad Beck had had a bit of a disagreement before he went to London.

"Your dad's down with Andre," He stiffened. "You can't blame him for wanting to keep you in the country while you studied. If you wanted to be far away from mom and dad, you could have gone to N.Y.A.D.A or Julliard" I said.

"Well I am finding out that it doesn't matter where in the world I go." He said, "I'll go talk to him… I'll see you and mom later on set."

"Yeah." I said waving at him.

"Okay Sirrah, let's buggy." Cat said heading toward the door shaking her shoulders; Sirrah dances out behind her. Robbie and I laugh and I head up to my Gym to work out a little. I'm thirty-eight, and I am trying to maintain my twenty five year old weight. Hollywood is insanity… but I have had a fabulous career and I can't complain.

* * *

><p>I slapped Jade hard across the face. She was stunned. There was a little falter in her voice when she spoke. "Okay… I deserved that."<p>

I cried a cry that came from far down. "You just had to see… and now…"

Her eyes were full of tears, "I love you Hannah." She whispered, "I was afraid to loose you."

"And now I'm exposed! I'm Exposed and since you're my client I'm gonna be disbarred." I shouted back at her, threw my hands up and plopped down on the couch.

She stood there unsure and just rubbed her cheek. "Not necessarily."

I snapped my head to look at her. "What do you mean?"

She sits next to me. "You used to be his wife, you had his children, He doesn't need the scandal now that he is running for the state supreme court. He isn't going to say… anything."

I stared at her, "I won't hold my breath… but god I hope so" I said she pulled me in for a hug, but I moved my head and we kissed.

"All right cut!" The director shouted. We had to do some blocking for the mighty graphic sex scene we were to have in a few minutes. We have done five of these since we started the show two years ago. Five… We still are not too comfortable, but luckily we love each other enough to get through it.

"Ugh… I came to see my mommy on the wrong day." Harry said walking up to us on set once the choreographer had walked off. Jade jumped off of me and held him close.

"When did you get here?" she asked

"This morning," He answered giving his mother a hug. "Talked to dad this morning."

"You guys cool now?" Jade asked. He nodded. "Good."

"Third Positions." The director called the blocking and I opened my blouse and pulled up the pencil skirt I was wearing up and lying on the couch.

"Back to the grind…" Jade said then snorted at Harry's horrified face. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You're so mean." I say as she positions herself on top of me really pretty.

"You know he still hasn't got over that little crush he had on you when he was fourteen." She mumbled.

I blushed a little and hid my face in her shoulder as I bring my leg around her waist. "Oh god I wish you had never told me about that."

"Yeah you're a total milf." She muttered again and laughed.

"I'm just glad I had girls… or you'd be hearing the same thing from me."

"What difference does that make?" She asked letting her weight fall on me. "Look at what we're doing."

I laugh, "Touché!"

"Aaaaaand Action!" I heard the director say, and Jade crushed her lips to mine and we began to simulate some of the most intimate acts in front of cameras.

* * *

><p>I walked into my house; it was dark there. I thought the kids were supposed to be here. Jade was still cutting the show together. Andre had a meeting with Big easy. Sirrah and I walked into a dark house. I turned on the lights and I thought about why it would be dark. I told Sirrah to go do her homework, and I headed down to the theater.<p>

"I thought you two had never gone out before…" I said because I walked in on a pretty heavy and tense room. The air full of arousal, though I don't think they did anything.

"I… ah..."

"Mom…we… I…"

"You… Uh… Um… are not allowed alone in the house alone anymore." I said. "Jordan baby I love you, but you guys have to come on set when mom and I are working."

"You missy can come along… but no more being here or Jade's house when no one else is there."

"What if Harry's there?" Miri asked.

"Hell no! He will let you do whatever you want… nope." I answered

She sighed, "Fine."

"You bet it's fine… Get your behinds upstairs I brought home some take out." I said getting back upstairs. How my life has come full circle. I've had twenty years of marriage; the same amount of time in the industry. I'm only thirty-eight. Why do I feel so old?

I have had this sort of Happily ever after; that I would hate to would end and I hope it never does.


End file.
